bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruno Ielo
|Days2 =48 |NominationsReceived(BB1) = 4 (Week 1) |NominationsReceived(BB1)2 = 1 (Week 4)|Place2 = 9th|hometown = Ottawa, ON|TwitterUserName = BBCan3Bruno|occupation = Construction Worker|Currently2 = Jury Member|InstagramUserName = Brunoielobbcan3|YoutubeUserName = Kaponez|FacebookUserName = BrunoieloBBCan3}} Bruno Ielo was a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 3 and Big Brother Canada 5. Pegged as a dark horse to win his season, Bruno surrounded himself around big targets in the game, such as Graig Merritt, Bobby Hlad and Zach Oleynik. Bruno is noted for his under-the-radar manipulation of his allies and his use of targeted players as shields (such as saving Zach during Triple Eviction with his Power of Veto). However, he was also prone to paranoia and scrambling whenever a close ally was in jeopardy, a flaw that led to his downfall. Bruno ultimately lost the game after a heated argument with the Fembots (Sarah Hanlon and Brittnee Blair). Unbeknownst to him, Brittnee won a Coup d'Etat like power, and overthrew Ashleigh Wood's nominations and replaced them with Zach and Bruno. Bruno was then evicted in a unanimous 4-0 vote. He came in 7th place. He was originally the 6th member of the jury, but when Jordan Parhar was evicted from the jury by Sarah, he became the fifth member of the jury. He returned in Big Brother Canada 5, and relatively kept the strategy that worked in his prior season with aligning and bonding with the males, more specifically, Kevin, Dillon and Demetres. Being a part of the Core Six alliance kept him safe up until the jury phase, where the alliance self-imploded in the double eviction. After allies Neda and Sindy left, he found himself targeted by his former allies. In week 7, he was nominated as a pawn against his last remaining ally Kevin. However, after William Laprise Desbiens used the Secret Power of Veto on Kevin, Bruno became the main target. He was evicted in a 5-1 vote, placing 9th and becoming the third member of the Jury. Biography ''Big Brother Canada 3'' Bruno Ielo is a 31-year-old construction worker from Ottawa, Ontario. He has been a fan of the show since it premiered in the United States in 2000 and has aspired to be a contestant since. He claims he does not like bullying and cannot stand "arrogance or ignorance." He is a black belt in karate and describes himself as a "world class gamer." ''Big Brother Canada 5'' Player History - Big Brother Canada 3 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Nominations/Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother Canada 5 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Nominations/Voting History Post Big Brother *On February 14, 2018, Bruno appeared on The Taran Show to talk about his life and his second try on Big Brother Canada 5. Trivia *Bruno is the first houseguest from Ottawa, Ontario *Bruno is the first houseguest to win the Power of Veto during the Triple Eviction *Bruno is the second houseguest to be evicted because of the Coup d'Etat twist. (The first was Jessie Godderz) *Bruno was the last male houseguest of Big Brother Canada 3 to be nominated for eviction after surviving 8 weeks without nomination. *Bruno was the only male returnee on the jury during Big Brother Canada 5, as Gary & Dallas were evicted prejury, and Kevin was in the final 2. *The only 2 veto competitions Bruno has lost were during the weeks he was evicted on both his seasons. *During both of Bruno's evictions, a twist was played that altered the nominees. (The Coup d'Etat in Season 3, and the Black Hole Veto in Season 5) References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 3 (CAN) Contestants Category:Season 3 (CAN) Jury Members Category:7th Place Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Season 5 (CAN) Contestants Category:9th Place Category:Season 5 (CAN) Jury Members